1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna array control method, in particular, to a real-time antenna array control method for selecting a best radiation pattern to perform a communication with a moving client, and the access point using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the wireless communication technology develops rapidly, and thus the client can communicate with the access point served as the wireless hotspot, such as Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) hotspot, to share data and browse the web page. The client is for example a smart phone, a pad, a notebook, or the other mobile device having the communication ability. The access point is for example a smart phone served as the mobile station, an indoor access point, an outdoor access point, or the other communication device allowing the client to establish a link to access the internet.
The radiation strength of the omni-directional antenna is distributed uniformly for all directions (or angles), and thus each of the most conventional access points adopts the omni-directional antenna to communicate with the clients of the different directions. Unfortunately, the omni-directional antenna has the dispersed antenna radiation energy, the low radiation efficiency, and the limited coverage.
For each of specific directions, the directional antenna has stronger radiation strength and the farther coverage. Thus, in order to increase the efficiency of antenna radiation energy and the coverage, some conventional access points adopt the directional antennas to communicate with the clients of the different directions. However, the conventional access point of this type, must know the specific position of the client during wireless communication, and the antenna array must be manually configured, such that the conventional access point can use the matched radiation pattern to communicate with the client.
In short, most conventional access points themselves are multiple input multiple output (MIMO) systems, and can select a best radiation pattern by using a conventional antenna array control method to communicate with the client of the specific direction. In other words, the beam forming is performed by the conventional access points. It is a pity that the conventional antenna array control method has the longer executing time and lower accuracy. In the worst case, if the client moves, the antenna array control method cannot track the client to select a best radiation pattern to perform a communication in real time.